Sheena Bajaj
Sheena Bajaj is an actor and well known Disney star. She has acted in many Tv shows and Movies. Sheena Bajaj, this teenager at the age of 16 has made a name for herself in the Television and Film industry. She has showcased her talent in over 80 commercial ads, 10 serials and 6 movies. Kyun...! Ho Gaya Na, Masti Express, Footpath are among a few movies. She has also been a part of the popular television show Jassi Jaisi Koi Nahi. She has been part of the very famous disney channel show Best of Luck Nikki and currently she has entered in Humse Hai Life to enhance the fun factor. Sheena Bajaj Biography Sheena Bajaj was born on June 16, 1990. She Studied In Jai Hind College,Thakur College Of Science And Commerce,Cambridge School (Ryan Group). Sheena started her career very early and had worked in many films big stars of the Bollywood and in many commercial ads. Sheena Bajaj played the protagonist in Disney channel's famous show Best of Luck Nikki.She has entered in Channel V's popular show Humse Hai Life portraying the character of Aaliya. Sheena Bajaj Latest News Sheena Bajaj is recently roped for the upcoming show Humse Hai Life on channel V opposite Yuvraj Thakur she is roped for the lead role in the show so as to increase fun factor. Sheena Bajaj in Humse Hai Life Sheena Bajaj in Channel V's popular show Humse Hai Liife, produced by 4 Lions Films. She comes in as the Principal's daughter who is very likeable, attractive and wild. Aaliya, the character she plays will be the parallel lead paired opposite Arjun (Yuvraj Thakur). She will prove as a catalyst to all the existing characters, and Sheena will be instrumental in drawing Sia out of her depression. Sheena Bajaj in Best of Luck Nikki Sheena Bajaj who played the protagonist in Disney channel's Best of Luck Nikki as Dolly Singh Nikki's older and only sister. She is a caring, intrusive and intelligent teenage girl and the second eldest child, after Rohan and before Sunny. Feeling that she won't be around as much when her baby sister Nikki is grown, she produces and directs video diaries for her, hoping that it will give her advice that will help her be successful as a teenager. Her catch phrase said at the end of most episodes is "Best Of Luck Nikki", referring to her baby sister. Dolly is the equivalent of Teddy Duncan who is played by Bridgit Mendler. Television *Footpath Bhoot unkle *Fashion *Rakt *Kyon ho Gaya Na *Kalyug *Shagirdh *Friends Forever Acted in Ads *Colgate *Pepsodent *Ayush shampoo *Hajmola Candy *Adita Birla *Parle-G *Maggie *Horlicks *No gap jeans *Seven seas *Dabour Real Juice *Bru coffee *Everest masala *Mc Donnels *Hero Honda *Videocon *Gillete Vector Plus *Curvical cancer *G 5 mobile Acted in Serials *5 years back kareena - Kareena *Muskurahate *Jassi jaisi koi nahi - Child hood of Jassi *C.I.A. - Nikki *Thapki Pyar Ki - Aditi Chaturvedi Filmography Serials Gallery For Sheena Bajaj Gallery, Click here. Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Main Character Cast